gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of Richard Cannonwalker
Author's Note With Pirates of the Caribbean Online gone, I've figured that this also means that my pirate (along with all of yours') is gone with it. This is the story of his final battle. Characters *Richard Cannonwalker - The namesake character. He is the Pirate King of the Eighth Brethren Court, who runs the court and makes sure everything goes smoothly. *Jeremiah Garland - A Pirate Lord of the Eighth Brethren Court and former East India Trading Company operative. He gathers intelligence on enemies for the Court and helps plan ambushes. *Christopher Crane - A Pirate Lord of the Eighth Brethren Court and father of Richard. He is a self-described psychopath who can defeat large amounts of enemies in short periods of time. *David McMartin - The Pirate Prince of the Eighth Brethren Court. He is to take over as Pirate King if Richard is ever unable to perform his duties. *Jon - A crewmate of Richard's. Their friendship traces back to when Richard first became a pirate. He is funny and often helps keep the crew's morale up in times of doubt. *Cannonskull - A crewmate of Richard's. Their friendship traces back to Richard's first actions of piracy. He is very intelligent and often helps Richard and the rest of the crew get out of sticky situations. Story Chapter I: The Idea It was September 18, 1746. The Eighth Brethren Court had been called into session for a meeting earlier in the day. The meeting had commenced without a hitch and finished smoothly. After the meeting, however, a few of the lords decided to stay in the Court headquarters. Richard Cannonwalker, the Pirate King of the Eighth Brethren Court, was sitting in a seat at the Eighth Court’s Headquarters, tediously shining his sword. He was approached by Jeremiah Garland, a fellow Pirate Lord. Garland had been sent by Richard to spy on the East India Trading Company and Royal Navy forces at Kingshead and had just returned from a spying mission. “Have you found anything useful?” Richard asked. “I may have. I’m still not exactly sure what you’d define as ‘useful,’ but I’ve picked up some information.” Garland responded. Garland handed Richard folders of papers that were stolen from Kingshead during his spying mission. Richard flipped through the entire stack, examining each paper quickly and moving onto the next. After a minute or so of examining, Richard set the stack on the table beside him. “This isn’t exactly what I was hoping to get.” Richard told Jeremiah. “Well, as I said, I’m not exactly sure what you’re hoping for.” Garland replied. “I’m looking for something we can take.” Richard said. “But what exactly are you looking to take? You haven’t given me any details I can use in my search.” Garland said indignantly. “Well, the problem is that I’m not exactly sure what I’m looking for.” Richard replied. “Then why have you sent me on these arduous spy missions?!” Garland asked angrily. “Well, I know I want something. I want something interesting and I figure that Kingshead has the potential to offer me something of that caliber. All I know is that I don’t want to barge into Kingshead, risk my life fighting off everybody there, and leave with crates full of pineapples and pears. I want something worth the effort to invade the island.” Richard told Garland. “Well, I saw a shipment being carefully watched by guards when it was being docked at Kingshead. Perhaps we could go after that.” Garland said. “This sounds like my kind of job. Nice work, Garland.” Richard responded. Richard stood up from his seat and put his sword back on his weapons belt. He took a quick swig of grog from the bottle on the table he was sitting at and then put the bottle in his left pocket. “Go inform the other lords that first thing tomorrow, we’re invading Kingshead and taking whatever it is that they’ve got in their base.” Richard told Jeremiah. Jeremiah ran off into the other direction, going to tell the other Pirate Lords of Richard’s intentions. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:McKagan Productions Pieces Category:POTCO Stories